Don't Tell Me Why
by AlvinaVin
Summary: Ryeowook: "Yesung pergi selama seminggu tanpa memberitahukan alasannya padaku?" She doesn't know the reason cause Yesung doesn't tell her why! Inilah kisah percintaan yang manis n tentunya So Sweet banget! Switch Gender! Fluffy! DLDR! RnR! YeWook fic!


_Siapa sih manusia yang akan tahu mengenai apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan mereka?_

**-Don't Tell Me Why-**

**Cast : YeWook feat Donghae**

**Yesung as namja**

**Ryeowook as yeoja**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : Switch Gender, Fluffy**

PRAAAANG!

"AAAAA! TIKUS!" jerit Ryeowook.

Yesung yang sedang tertidur lelap di kamarnya segera menuju dapur, menghampiri Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

"Aduh, chagiya… Ada apa ribut-ribut?"

"Huhuhu…"

Ryeowook pun menangis tersedu-sedu. Yesung yang tak akan tinggal diam, langsung menarik sang yeoja ke dalam dekapannya, berusaha menenangkan.

"Ada tikus…" ucap Ryeowook sambil terisak-isak.

"Chagi, chagi… Tak perlu takut chagi, itu hanya tikus. Sekarang aku ada di sini. Jangan menangis lagi, ya chagi?" balas Yesung sambil tersenyum, dengan sejuta pesonanya (yang akan membuat semua readers meleleh).

"Gomawo chagiya," balas Ryeowook, tersenyum senang.

Yesung pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Ryeowook, ingin melihat wajah sang yeoja yang dicintainya.

"Wookie-ah… Kau manis sekali kalau sedang tersenyum."

BLUUUSH! Wajah Ryeowook memerah seketika.

"Yeppa! Iseng ih! Sengaja mau bikin wajahku memerah ya?" sahut Ryeowook dengan tampang betenya yang terlihat sangat manis (hingga para Ryeosomnia pun tersipu malu saat membayangkan betapa imutnya Wookie).

"Wookie…" panggilnya sambil memeluk Ryeowook kembali.

"Ya, Yesungie?"

"Kamu mau tahu gak?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Aku… Mencintaimu," ucap Yesung yang membuat keheningan melingkupi mereka sesaat.

"Seberapa besar?" tanya sang yeoja balik, penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan sang namja.

"Seluas langit. Lebih luas malah!" ucap Yesung pede.

GREB! Ryeowook yang selama ini cenderung pasif, tiba-tiba saja memegang wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. Sungguh tindakan yang membuat Yesung terkejut.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah meninggalkanku ya…" ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Nae, tak akan. Tak akan pernah… Aku janji."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Waktu terus bergulir, tanpa ada yang mampu menghentikannya. Hingga suatu hari, terjadilah hal yang tak pernah disangka-sangka sebelumnya…

"Wookie. Aku ingin bicara…" ucap Yesung yang baru saja pulang sehabis bekerja.

"Ada apa chagiya?"

"Selama ini kita sudah tinggal serumah tapi belum menikah. Mulai besok, bolehkah kalau selama 1 minggu ke depan aku tidak pulang ke rumah?" tanya Yesung sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Tidak pulang? Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook kaget.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan…"

"Hal apa? Kenapa sampai harus gak pulang?"

"Mianhae chagiya… Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya padamu," ucap Yesung sambil menunduk.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook perlahan, mulai terlihat tidak tenang.

"Kumohon chagiya, jeongmal mianhae... Aku sungguh tak bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Tapi tolong chagi, percayalah padaku," pinta Yesung sambil mengelus pipi sang yeoja dengan gerakan tangan yang begitu lembut. "Kamu tahu kan kalau hatiku tuh sama saja kayak kopaja?"

"Apa maksudmu?" respon Ryeowook heran atas pernyataan Yesung yang begitu membingungkan.

"Hatiku sama kopaja sama-sama sesak. Tapi bedanya… Kalau kopaja dipenuhi penumpang, kalau hatiku dipenuhi sama cinta aku ke kamu." #Oooooouuuu…

Ungkapan Yesung pun membuat Ryeowook tersipu malu.

"Jadi Wookie, percayalah padaku. Aku begitu mencintaimu, dan kau tahu? Hal apa yang paling penting di dunia ini?"

"Hal yang paling penting?" respon sang yeoja bingung. "Apa itu?"

"Wookie-ah. Tentu saja jawabannya hanya satu. Bagiku hal yang paling penting itu menjaga perasaan kamu." #Oooooouuuu…

"Benarkah?"

"Nae. Aku tak akan pernah menyakiti hatimu… Aku janji."

Itulah janji kedua yang dibuat Yesung setelah ia berjanji untuk pertama kalinya bahwa ia tak akan pernah meninggal Ryeowook. Sungguh, Ryeowook tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya bahwa Yesung harus pergi dan tak bisa pulang selama seminggu dengan alasan yang tak bisa diceritakan. Mengapa begini? Percuma bertanya. Percuma pula memaksa Yesung untuk menjawab. Karena selama ini Yesung terlalu baik bagi Ryeowook. Saking baiknya hingga tak ada alasan untuk dapat curiga bahwa mungkin saja Yesung akan menyakiti Ryeowook.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Selamat tinggal chagiya.. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu…"

"Benarkah?"

"Kenapa kau selalu meragukanku?" tanya Yesung. Seketika wajah Yesung pun mengisyaratkan rasa sedih dan kecewa yang terlihat jelas oleh Ryeowook, membuat sang yeoja itu yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Yesungie, aku tak bermaksud meragukanmu. Hanya saja…"

"Terlalu sulit untuk percaya kan?" tebak Yesung, memotong kalimat Ryeowook. "Aku mengerti Wookie. Aku mengerti…"

Butuh waktu sekitar 2 menit hingga akhirnya Ryeowook mau angkat bicara.

"Pergilah…"

"Mwo?" respon Yesung atas ucapan kekasihnya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Aku percaya padamu…"

"Gomawo chagiya…" balas Yesung dengan seulas senyum yang begitu menawan, membuat Ryeowook sangat deg-degan (readers pun juga pasti akan deg-degan jika membayangkannya).

"Selamat tinggal… Saranghae yeongwonhi Wookie-ah…"

"Nado saranghae Yesungie.."

CHU! Mereka pun saling berciuman mesra diiringi dengan kicauan burung di pagi hari serta dilingkupi kesejukan dari udara yang begitu segar. Bukan hanya bibir, lidah mereka, dan segenap perasaan mereka benar-benar bertemu. Bagai menyatu dalam ikatan yang tak akan terpisahkan.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Wookie!"

"Donghae?" respon Ryeowook saat mendapati bahwa Donghae-lah yang memanggilnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di swalayan, tepatnya berada di deretan makanan kaleng.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Donghae.

"Baik kok. Kau sendiri?"

"Baik sih. Tapi kesehatanku memang lagi memburuk. Sebaiknya kau juga jaga kesehatan," saran Donghae.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Ryeowook pada Donghae. Sang namja yang ditanya pun langsung merespon dengan tertawa.

"Ah, masih belum. Masih berusaha mendekati seorang yeoja yang memang sangat sulit didekati."

"Eunhyuk kah?" tebak Ryeowook yang membuat Donghae mematung sejenak.

KRIIING! Mendadak HP Ryeowook pun berdering.

"Yesungie?" jawab Ryeowook di HP-nya yang spontan membuat Donghae kaget.

Terlihat Ryeowook pun mulai keasyikan berbicara di telepon, sementara Donghae hanya dapat memaklumi hal itu. Donghae telah mengetahui sebelumnya bahwa Yesung pergi sementara waktu. Pastilah Ryeowook kangen berat.

"OK! Aku akan segera pulang!" ucap Ryeowook sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"Mian ya, Donghae. Aku harus segera pulang."

"Yesung sudah kembali?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Nae…"

"Kalau begitu pulanglah. Hati-hati di jalan… Sampaikan salamku padanya. Sudah lama sekali aku tak menemuinya," ucap Donghae sambil tertawa kecil.

"Gomawo," balas Ryeowook dengan wajah yang amat berseri-seri.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Chagiya!" teriak Ryeowook sesaat setelah memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku di sini!"

"Yesungie!"

Ryeowook pun segera berlari menghampiri sang namja yang baru saja kembali setelah 1 minggu lamanya, dan memeluknya erat.

"Chagi… Aku merindukanmu…" ucap Yesung sembari mengelus kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

"Aku juga…"

"Kau mau tahu apa alasanku pergi selama 1 minggu?" tawar Yesung pada sang yeoja secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa alasannya? Beritahu aku!"

"Sebenarnya… Aku ditawari menjadi asisten pribadi salah 1 temanku di luar kota yang kebetulan sangat sibuk dan memerlukan bantuanku dalam pekerjaannya. Gajinya lumayan besar, karena itu aku menerima tawarannya," jelas Yesung.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau sampai harus merahasiakannya dariku?" tanya Ryeowook heran dan langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yesung.

"Karena dengan gaji itu dan uang yang selama ini kutabung, aku ingin memberikanmu surprise," jelas Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook intens.

"Surprise?"

"Nae…"

"Apa itu?"

Yesung pun segera memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam kantong celananya, mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"Wookie…"

"Ya Yesungie?"

"Menurutmu benda apa yang paling lembut di dunia ini?" tanya Yesung sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Ryeowook.

"Kapas mungkin," jawab Ryeowook seadanya.

"Kalau menurutku, dulu juga kapas," ucap Yesung sambil tetap menatap mata Ryeowook dan meraba telapak tangan Ryeowook dengan jari-jarinya. "Tapi setelah mengenalmu, menurutku yang paling lembut adalah telapak tangan kamu." #Oooooouuuu…

"Kamu ini, ngegombal melulu. Mukaku jadi merah lagi kan!" ucap Ryeowook sambil tertunduk malu.

"Kau memang manis sekali kok kalau wajahmu memerah. Kau sungguh imut," puji Yesung (para Cloud dan Ryeosomnia pun mengangguk setuju).

"Dan kalau misalnya kamu jadi buku, aku mau jadi tinta. Karena itulah aku ingin memberikanmu benda ini…" ucap Yesung sembari mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari dalam kotak merahnya itu, memegang tangan kiri Ryeowook sembari melingkarkan cincin tersebut ke jari manisnya.

"Yesungie?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau buku dan tinta itu akan selalu lengket? Nah, aku memberikan cincin ini supaya aku bisa lengket terus sama kamu." #Oooooouuuu…

Kini Yesung menggenggam kedua tangan Ryeowook. Keadaan yang seperti ini, dengan posisi yang saling berhadap-hadapan seperti ini, membuat mereka berdua dilingkupi keheningan dengan jantung yang berdetak tiada henti. Bukanlah hal yang aneh bila mereka berdua sama-sama merasa gugup saat ini. Bahkan Ryeowook pun sudah tak mampu lagi membalas pernyataan Yesung.

"Wookie… Maukah kau menikah denganku? Bersediakah engkau?" ucap Yesung dengan nada bergetar, namun tetap tersenyum.

"Nae, aku mau… Aku bersedia…" jawab Ryeowook dengan senyum bahagia yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, Yesung segera menarik kekasihnya itu ke dalam dekapannya, menciumnya lama, dan dibalas oleh sang kekasih dengan antusias. Membiarkan cinta yang begitu dalam mengalir di antara mereka.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Wookie-ah…"

"Ya Yesungie?"

"Kamu tahu gak? Ada 3 hal yang gak bisa dihitung di dunia ini…"

"Apa itu chagi?"

"Pertama, jumlah bintang di langit... Kedua, jumlah ikan di laut. Yang ketiga…"

Perkataan Yesung pun terhenti sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia pun melanjutkan kembali.

"Dan yang ketiga, adalah jumlah cinta yang akan selalu kuberikan kepadamu…"

-_TBC / THE END_-

Bersambung atau tamat ya? Author bingung nih haha…

Kalau kalian sebagai readers pilih yang mana?

Pokoknya jika banyak yang review (ada targetnya sih, min 10 orang) dan pada milih untuk dilanjutkan, author bakal lanjutin. Atau kalau ada yang mau request, author lebih senang lagi haha. Karena menurut author, FF ini bisa saja dibuat menceritakan YeWook moment lagi atau malah ceritain tokoh yang lain.

Oh ya, FF ini gombalannya terinspirasi dari comedy project lho, hehehe...

Silakan baca FF auhtor yang lainnya: After His Marriage, Back To You, To Together and For Forever… Dan jangan lupa di Review ya!

Thx 4 Reading & Review please?


End file.
